


Yes, Professor?

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College | University Student Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Watches Too Much Porn, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), M/M, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Twenty-five; Tutoring
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Yes, Professor?

Sighing, Dean taps his pen against his notebook that holds his quickly scribbled notes. He can’t help but think of how stupid this whole thing is. It’s only his third day of this bullshit and he’s already feeling like some type of old guy sitting amongst a room full of fricken kids.

It’s not like he’s stupid, he knows he’s not, but what the hell does fucking English have to do with balancing accounting books? If it wasn’t for Bobby wanting him to take over the business he wouldn’t even be here. Ugh, Sammy had been so fricken ecstatic when he told him, the giant nerd. He actually sent him a stupid fucking book bag in the mail with a note saying how comfortable it was, and how proud of him he was. Dean definitely did _not_ save the note. And if he got all teary eyed over the nerdy gift, no one had to know but him.

The only positive thing coming from this class is that the professor isn’t that bad on the eyes. So good, in fact, that his first class with Dr. Novak on Tuesday he spent trying not to daydream him and the guy in all the bad teacher/student pornos he’s ever seen.

Shifting in his seat, Dean tries to focus back on the Dr. Novak and his backwards tie, talking about the book they’re going to be starting soon. Dean bites his lip suppressing a groan watching the professor lean casually against his desk, the bluest eyes Dean’s ever seen locking with his for a quick moment, cocking an eyebrow at him before scanning over the rest of the class.

Damn if that isn’t going to be the staring image for all his jacking off sessions for awhile.

The bell rings, thankfully, and the dozens of kids around him start dispersing out the door. Dean takes a little longer putting his notebook and pen away in his book bag, letting the kids make their exit first, before he gets up and starts for the door.

“Mr. Winchester,” his teacher’s deep voice says behind him. “May I have a word?”

Dean feels his cheeks start to heat as he tries desperately _not_ to think of how this is the start to every damn school porno he’s ever seen. Dean clears his throat and turns around, shifting the strap of his book bag up higher on his shoulder. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

“I can’t help but notice you’re not my average type of student I get,” he says giving him a smirk, leaning back against his desk casually like before. “Not that I’m complaining, of course, but I wanted to formally introduce myself in case you have any questions.”

Dean’s eyebrows raise. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Was this guy trying to insult him, or make him feel welcome? What the hell kind of comment is that, anyway? Sure he’s about twenty years or whatever too late for college, but don’t people do this kind of stuff all the time? “Huh,” Dean says narrowing his eyes at him. “I can’t tell if you’re trying to actually be a dick or not.”

The professor’s eyes widen as he pushes off the desk, taking a step closer to him. “I assure you I –”

“Listen,” Dean says raising a hand to cut the guy off. “I know I ain’t no eighteen year old right outta high school, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to treat this class like it’s any different than one of these board-line jailbait kids needing it for whatever they want to be when they grow up. I sure as shit don’t have enough money to piss away wasting it on being somewhere I don’t wanna be, though I’m going to be honest, I hardly know shit about the type of books you want us to read this semester.”

The professor just blinks at him, his head tilted slightly like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. Dean doesn’t know why, but the look the professor is giving him makes him feel exposed. Did he go too far? Shit, maybe he pissed him off and this guy is going to make the rest of his year a living hell. Fuck, he should probably just drop it and pick it up again next semester. Give him more time to prepare for all the massive lengthy books the guy wants him to read anyway. Hell, he should probably just request a new English class all together. Novak can’t be the only one in this place, right?

Dean ducks his head as his cheeks start to heat up again. “Anyway, I guess I should just –”

“Castiel,” the professor says extending a hand. Dean looks up at him with a confused look before slowly taking his hand. “Castiel Novak.”

“Uh, Dean,” he says pumping the guys hand twice. Their grasp lingers a little longer than is probably necessary, but Dean hardly cares. It actually feels kind of nice.

“I think you misunderstood me,” Castiel says sheepishly, running a hand through his messy hair. Dean now realizes why it looks like he just came in from a bad windstorm. The guy must do that a lot. “I wasn’t trying to belittle you, or say that it’s a bad thing you’re in my class. I’m actually somewhat pleased someone my age wants to be here, though I know it isn’t the easiest subject to learn. I was simply offering my help to you if you’d ever need it.”

“Oh.” Is all Dean can manage to say while wishing the earth would just swallow him whole.

Castiel squints his eyes, tilting his head at him again. “I made it worse, didn’t I?”

Dean chuckles, running a hand down his face. “Nah man, you’re good. I’m pretty sure I owe you an apology thinking you were tryin’ to be an asshole. Guess I’m just nervous at being the old guy in class.”

Castiel smirks at him and gives him a wink. “That makes two of us. Now we don’t have to be alone.”

Tilting his head back, Dean lets out a laugh, some of their nervousness and embarrassment going with it. “You look too good to be that old, man.”

Castiel quirks an eyebrow at him before a wicked grin spreads over his lips. “Flirting with your professor, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean’s eyes go wide, his blood instantly going south. That should _not_ be as fucking hot as it is, but here he is, chubbing up like some fricken teenager. What the actual fuck. Dean opens and closes his mouth like a damn idiot, trying desperately to find something to come back with.

Castiel tilts his head back, a low, deep laugh echoing around the room. He looks back at Dean, eyes crinkled at the sides that actually look really good on him. Dean smiles back, his mind slowly coming back online.

“I might be,” he says giving a wink. “Gotta pass your class, somehow, right?”

Castiel hums, biting his lower lip and giving Dean a once over. Suddenly Dean can’t tell if this guy is actually joking around with him or not, anymore. Just when he decides he probably went a little too far with the guy and opens his mouth to apologize, Castiel claps a hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

“As much as I would love to continue this, I have a class to teach in a few minutes.” Castiel drops his hand and walks back around his desk, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper before walking back over and handing it to Dean. “That’s my cell number. Maybe we can figure out a time to get together and I can help you understand the curriculum a bit better.”

Dean looks down at the neatly written out number, then back up at his professor. Did he just ask him out on a date? Isn’t this, like, illegal, or ethically wrong or something? Maybe he’s thinking too much into it and the guy is just being nice and actually wants to tutor him or something. Or hell, maybe this is how normal people make friends. Maybe he’s just being really helpful. Either way you spin it, Dean is just grateful Castiel isn’t pissed about earlier.

“Thanks, Cas…tiel,” he says, outwardly flinching he almost just gave his professor a nickname. “Sorry ‘bout that. I give everyone a nickname.”

Castiel shrugs, leaning back against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean’s thoughts cannot help but stray as his eyes rake over the guys body. Even with his suit and backwards tie (seriously, what’s up with that?), Dean can tell he has a really nice body underneath.

“As long as you don’t call me Cassie, I probably wont have a problem with it,” he says.

Two blond haired girls giggle behind Dean, and he glances behind him to see a few other kids walking in the room. “Guess that’s my cue, huh?”

Castiel gives him a smile and a nod. “I look forward to your call, Dean.” Dean gives him a half wave, before stumbling over his own feet and out the door.

Holy shit, he’s completely fucked. How the hell is he going to make it through the rest of the semester without thinking about Cas quirking that fucking eyebrow before he fucks him against the desk? Ugh, maybe he needs to cool it with the porn for awhile. Dean’s dick twitches as he thinks about what Castiel’s voice sounds like when he’s all worked up.

Fuck, this is a mistake. Dean bites his lip and looks down at the piece of paper crumpled in his hand. Or…or maybe he could just give the guy a call and see where it goes? Maybe he’s completely innocent and it’s just a strictly friendship kinda thing. God knows he needs more decent friends in his life.

Walking back to his car, Dean decides he’ll call Castiel after work and set something up. He’s an adult. What’s the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me a high!


End file.
